Kyle Tenjuin
A mischievous, but powerful boy, who tends to like to pick fights. He seems to be quite fearless and will act cocky towards his opponents, which tends to rub them the wrong way. Appearance Personality Sypnosis He and Ageha have established a brotherly relationship. He trains Ageha during his visit to Elmore Wood as well. He is killed by Miroku Amagi in the unchanged future, and he is killed by Junas in the second version of the future. He appears before Ageha in Psyren, saving him with what appears to be a pyramid-shaped barrier, while next to Van, along with the other Elmore Wood children, now teenagers. In the future, Kyle's 'Material High' is stated to have progressed to point at which it cannot be shattered by the impressively destructive powers of his teammate, Frederica. Not even Dolhaki's explosia or Orugas' "Crying Ghost Canon." Kyle quickly defeated Dolhaki, stating that his movements were "like a turtle from my point of view". Spends a lot of time playing sports, video games, and sparring with Shao. In the future Kyle often says to his opponent that he won't remember their names because "It's a waste of brain cells." Kyle has stated while he was fighting Delboro that he's been waiting and hoping to fight with his full power for a long time now. Past Tenjuu Elmore arc Inui arc Tenjuu's Root arc Q's Master arc W.I.S.E arc Invasion arc PSI Abilities Kyle is a primary Burst and Rise user. Abilities Burst: Material High Rise: Monster Trance: 'None Attacks *'Material High - His ability is Burst based and it lets him create nearly invisible solid material by super compressing the air. **'Fall Down' - He has shown this ability as a child and in the future when he survives, both though are different varients. His childhood version is simply a giant sphere crashing down on his opponent, and in the future, he creates 5 diamond pillars around his opponent. His Fall Down is also shown in the future as a large rectangular block crushing his opponent. **'Bolt' - Seals his opponent around or inside a cylindar bolt. **'Blades - '''Kyle can also create blades to slice his opponent. **'Blocks''' - A simple cube or prism that Kyle can use as jumping blocks or as shields. **'Submarine Mode' - Used for undersea traveling. In combination with Marie in the future they survive, he creates a dome around a chunk of land that Marie had lifted from another area, creating an air bubble for them underwater. **'Full Arm' - A pyramid created around all within a certain radius of Kyle to defend against wide range attacks. *'Rise' - Kyle's most powerful ability is his rise. He was already very talented at rise as a kid. In the future he's fast enough to dodge Dholaki's attack, shatter both of his cores, and move to his rear in a matter of milliseconds. He's even fast enough to fight 3 Scourge members at once. He's also inhumanly strong and can break through Torotomi's rock solid sand, send saijou flying with a drop kick, and block Delboro's shockwave kick with a single hand then counter by sending him smashing into a cliff with a punch. **'Victory Stamp' - a rise attack, where Kyle launches himself at an opponent like a cannonball and stomps on an opponent sending them flying away. Full Power - When encased by another PSI ability or simply needing all his muscles at maximun, Kyle activates his full power and uses his increased muscle strength and speed for a short duration of time. Trivia *In the first ever character popularity poll, Kyle came in 5th with 488 points. Category:Characters Category:Elmore Wood School Category:Tenju's Root